One shots or a story?
by RogueGambit3
Summary: A pile of one shots of Rogue and Gambit cause i cant finish a dang story... I have like 15 stories on my phone and I can't finish any of them xP I'm going to try to make it into a story
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I'm really bad at finishing stories so I'm trying to write one shots into a story... so far this is my second attempt... I fail at this XD_**

 ** _Anyways, I don't own these characters, I just absolutely love them._**

"What are you doing here?" I hiss vehemently at the handsome man leaning on my table, while looking away as though we don't know each other. I too make it look like we don't know each other by looking away to my friends dancing and having fun.

"Once I saw mon cherie dancing with her amis, I couldn't help myself to say bonjour." I roll my eyes at his sexy Cajun accent and words. Of course after not seeing each other for months we would miss each other but seriously it didn't end well so why? Not like he actually missed me, he's a playboy and all they miss is some good tail.

"Hello. Now go away." He looks over at me a little and pouts.

"But chere, don't you miss moi?"

"No." I hiss back. It was totally a lie, but he doesn't need to know that. He has thousands of women in New York missing him the moment he walks out their doors.

He walks around the table and stands right in front of me. "Remy misses you chere." His hands snaked around my waist and pulls me close. I could feel his thumbs do that little circle thing on my hips and my body was reacting. Not good I swore I wouldn't give in this time.

"Remy. It was a one time thing. I had a lapse in judgment and I dont want to be a fling for anyone." What i mean by that is; I some how had control over my powers and followed what my bad thoughts decided. Which got us together in your hotel room and now I have full control and find that part of my life embarrassing.

He looked at me for a moment before a smile spread across his face. I really dont know how to take his reaction.

"Well than chere. Remy missed you so would you like to go out for dinner with moi?" I can't have heard what i think i did...right?

"I'm sorry?"

"Dinner. You and me? Tomorrow night?" I stare at him for a moment while he grabs his drink for the table. Should I go with him? Even though I've gained control no one wants to go out with me much. The two guys I had crushes on have girlfriends now and im just in the mansion working. Sure we had that amazing night together. Should i really go on a date with a man that has alot of woman on his speed dial?

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

I should not have agreed. I am so hung over because Jubilee and Tabitha thought it would be fun to have a drinking contest. Of course, they riled me up and got me to try and beat them. I looked like an idiot.

Remy was watching from another table just calmly having drinks while me and the girls were getting wasted and laughing like idiots. I can remember Kitty mentioning about him once or twice and I told her not to worry. He would smile when our eyes met and I swear he might have come by while I was really drunk and asked me to dance... Actually yeah I think he actually got me to dance. Smart ass.

Anyways, I'm to hung over. I should message him.

I go to grab my phone when i realize, I don't have his damn number to let him know i'm not feeling well. God, should i tell him when he shows up? Wait we didn't set up a time or place to meet. How the hell will we even go on a date? Ha! There I'm not going to get ready.

I go have a shower. When i get back out i look at my clock and find that it is 9am. Well, I missed Ororo's amazing Sunday breakfast. Oh well, microwave waffles it is than.

Grabbing clothes from my dresser I put on my loose shorts and a tank top and head down the the kitchen from the teachers wing. Kids were already running around like maniacs powers flying everywhere.

"Hey! No powers in side!" They all stop at my voice and stare at me wide eyed. Okay, I know I have some scary powers but you guys dont need to be petrified every time you see me. I have control. I'm your teacher I'm not going to hurt anyone.

Instead of saying that though I growl real low like Logan would and continue on my way. Hang over or not I need a night out to forget these little butts. I guess I'll get ready in a little bit.

I finally make it into the kitchen and find Kitty and Peter chatting away while still eating. Those two really need to start dating. They literally never leave each others side unless Kitty goes for a girls night.

The kitchen was big. He had to have renovations done to make sure we had room for every one for our big 'family' nights. The kitchen had two fridges, two stoves and a crap tone of cupboards. Table wise we have about two rows of tables that are three long table put together... so many people.

Kitty giggles as I open the fridge making me smile. They're so cute together... Get together already!

"Oh, hey Rogue." I grunt in answer to her as I put my waffles in the toaster over. "You totally have a hang over. It's like written on your face.

"You do look like you're not feeling well. Did you take any advil?" I shake my head lightly as I go and grab myself some coffee.

"Maybe you wont let those girls rile you up so much next time." Kitty giggled again at my angry glare. I grab my food and walk over to join them at the table. "oh! By the way that guy you danced with said he'll see you at five..? Do you like have a date!?" Groaning I take a large gulp of my coffee.

"Yeah, Kinda. We've met before... and he asked me on a date last night before the drinking contest."

"Like, Oh my gosh! That's so exciting!" Peter was smiling sweetly at me and Kitty held his arm and was trying to shake him in her excitement.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a date. I think he's a playboy so it might just be him trying to get in my pants." Again...

"Well so what it's still a date and maybe he'll want to go out with you again." I roll my eyes at that.

"He is as you said a playboy... but he's a very good man." I look at Peter surprised.

"How do you know he is like that?"

"Oh I told him how he looked and once I mentioned red irises he said 'Oh, Remy is the best to take Rogue on a date.'. Right Petey." He blushed at that but nodded.

"He will be very polite and make sure you are happy." I scoff at him as I try to finish more of my food. I already know that a little bit.

"Anyways! I'm helping you pick out clothes. Once you eat we're going to look in your closet and maybe go shopping." I groan loudly at that... I think I need to cancel... somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am going to die..."

"Like, shut up Rogue. If you had some more nice clothes you wouldn't need to do this shopping." It was11:48am and Kitty had already dragged me to the mall.

"Why couldn't we have done this later. I so do not want to be around people right now." Kitty groans as she pulls me into a clothing store she loves.

"Well, He is going to pick you up at like 5 right? You still need time to shower, shave and put on makeup." I roll my eyes at that as she pulls me towards the dresses.

"I can do that in a half hour. I already had a quick shower so i just need to shave and like put on eyeliner. Im not going all out." We stop in front of the more revealing party dresses. "Uh... Kit I am not wearing these. They're to revealing for a guy I barely know that's asked me out on a date." She puts her arms around her chest in annoyance.

"What will you wear? You're jeans and brown jacket you always wear?"

"Yeah I mean it's just one date might as well be me and he wont get any ideas." Kitty makes a groan or sigh I couldnt fully tell, as she turned away.

"Just look at some and pick one you think you could wear." I roll my eyes but start looking around. She wont let me leave unless i at least look around. I find some in the clearance section and look through the dresses. Might as well spend less on a dress Im probably going to wear once.

That's when I actually caught a glimpse of a cute color. Green. I absolutely adore the color green after my power control. Its a refreshing color, like a rebirth. Or that's how i felt about it. I feel fresh and ready to take on my day when i wear it. After wearing all those gothy clothing it was so different Kitty cried and thought I was being controlled by some psychic again. The was a stressful but funny day.

I pulled out a dress in large. I mean come on. I have a larger chest and hips than Kitty and knowing her body she would be a small. It had a large dip in the back, guess I'm also finding a backless bra if I like how this looks...

I look for Kitty and find her on the other side of the store so I just walk towards the change rooms. Once I get there i send Kitty a text so i can get her opinion. Yeah, i'm being lazy. I have a head ache shut up.

I pull it on after getting undressed and find it to fit perfectly. Form fitting but perfect. Damn I might actually use this. I look at myself in the mirror some more before I hear Kitty's voice.

"Come on. i wanna see." Sighing, I open the door and find Kitty staring at me wide eyed. "Like, Oh my gosh you look so hot. You need to get that!" I smile sheepishly at her words and find some other girls look over.

"Thanks Kit. So We're done now lets get going."

"Ha! You're hilarious. You need heels."

"I was gonna wear my boots..."

"Nope not happening at all!" And after payment we were off to another store. I just want to relax before I start having social anxiety. cause I really feel like that might happen today right before the date.

We finally got back to the mansion around three. My head ache was so much I had to force myself not to yell at Kitty. I am not in a good enough mood for a date.

"I'm going to nap to get ride of this head ache. Wake my at four." Kitty was about to protest when i raised my hand to stop her. "I have a massive headache and I need to get a bit of it away before I go out." Closing my bedroom door on her I walk to my bed and just flop on top to sleep. She can just walk through the door if she wanted but living in the same room all of high school she knows that is me saying to go away and give me space.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. Picking it up I answer without looking at the display.

"Hello?" Groggily I rub my eyes as I sit up on my bed.

"Hey. I didn't want you to throw stuff at me but it's 4:10. You still need to shower and get ready." Groaning I hang up on Kitty and head to the shower. I just want to sleep more.

When I was done I dried my hair quickly while taking some Tylenol and putting on my eyeliner. I rush to my room at my phone beeped from a text at 4:45pm. Shit. Throwing on my dress and looking for my brown heels I rush to my dresser and pull out my large brown girdle belt. I have a flat stomach but it just looks cute. I go to walk out of my room as Kitty runs through my door.

"Oh my gosh he is here!"

"Did you tell him where we live?"

"Well, duh, how were you going to be picked up?" Feeling the nervousness bubble in my throat I shrugged at that. "You look great... But lets pin your hair on one side so it'll look so amazing with your curls.

"Shit I forgot to straighten my hair."

"You'll be fine." She ran to my bathroom grabbed pins and started to put my hair pinned down on one side. "There. Okay lets go before everyone starts getting edgy." I chuckle nervously.

We rush down to the front door and find it open with Scott and Jean standing by it.

"Who is that?" Scott's suspicious voice filled the front room.

"I don't know Kitty said he's a friend and ran off. You'd think she'd go with him if he's her friend..." I could feel my body start to shake with both excitement and nerves at the idea of being in so much attention. I looked around as we walked down the stairs to see that in the rec room on the right of the front door almost everyone was staring out the window. Jubilee and Tabitha were talking together. They probably put two and two together if they remember much from last night.

"Excuse me." I said to Jean and Scott as we came up behind them."

"Oh Rogue..." Jeans face looked so surprised when she looked at me and Scott looked absolutely amazed.

"Wow, you look awesome Rogue. Where are you off to?"

"Um... A date." I walked past them before they could ask any more questions and Headed towards Remy, who was leaning on his car and taking in the mansion grounds. "heya sugar. Ready to go?"

He looked over at me with a debonair smile and than his jaw dropped a little as he took in my appearance. I felt my cheeks heat up and felt a little more bold at his reaction. He wasn't expecting me to look like this. Not when i told him to screw off in better words last night.

"W-Oui..." I smiled at his stutter. Tonight might be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what to expect but this was not it. I stood right next to the door of Remy's car as he started walking up the hill. I'm in heels. I told Kitty wearing my normal clothes was a better idea. Groaning in slight annoyance at Kitty's way of thinking a date means going all out, I follow behind Remy.

Once I get to the grass I take off my heels and hold them as I walk up. I am so gonna kill her. Im probably never going to wear these shoes again but she had to make me buy new ones.

I get to the top of this hill and I gasp a little. There on the top was a picnic blanket and candles. A small food basket was on the edge of the blanket and like eight candles were all around the hill not yet lit. We could see the city as the sun slowly dipped down behind the buildings.

"Wow... This is different." Remy turns from the blanket and smiles. He wasn't overly dressed but he still looked handsome. He had on a nice deep purple dress shirt and black pants. "I thought we might go dancing but this is quite...cute." He looked a little down at that.

"Oui, that was one idea But i changed my mind around lunch. Thought you would need time away from that scene after your contest last night." I groan at that as I try to sit in a dress. Remy only chuckles as he goes to join me.

"I haven't thought about a punishment for those girls yet. Let me tell you they really know how to push my buttons." He makes a small laugh as he starts looking through the basket off food.

"Oui, they seemed to know exactly what to say to get you in on the contest. It looked fun. Maybe next time I'll join." That makes me snicker.

"It was suppose to be a girls night. You saying you'd dress as a girl just to drink with me and the girls?"

"Oui." He wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh at the idea. "Now. How hungry are you or would you rather wait a little longer?"

"So hungry. Kitty made me go shopping for clothes today cause I 'Didn't have enough date worthy clothes.' So i didn't get a chance to eat." I said as I used my finger to form quotations. He nods at that and starts taking out plates. Not plastic or paper but actual glass or ceramic plates.

"So I made this around four to make sure it was fresh and just like the south." I felt my heart flutter a little. I know we barely knew each other but the idea of having food just like the south made me excited. Living up in New York since high school and a girl gets homesick. I don't really miss Irene that much especially after I found out her and Mystique's plans for my life. I just miss the heat, river and food. I watch as he pulls out a big container and starts putting some of the best food i could think of.

Jambalaya was a personal fave that Irene hated. She even hated it once I learned how to cook it from cooking class. She said the spices were so strong they hurt her sensitive senses. I rarely made it but I have missed it dearly. I watched as Remy plated the Jambalaya onto our plates and I could feel my mouth water at the smell. Gosh, this boy is good at getting a girl to want to keep him. If it was possible I would marry him right now if he's food tastes as good as it smells.

What? A woman needs a man that can cook. He's handsome to boot.

I sniker to myself as Remy pours something into a glass.

"What's up Chere?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He looks at me strangely but shrugs and continues. "What are we drinking?"

"Just some wine. Nothing to strong since I need to drive back and your friends would probably be worried if you got home drunk." I roll my eyes at that.

"I don't get drunk easily."

"Oui, but I've heard how women like their wine. It's almost as bad as me." He smiles widely at me as though that was suppose to be a joke. I just smile back.

"Meh, I'm more of a beer or hard liquor girl. Take after the guy that's taken care of me." He raises an eye brow at that but again goes back to setting everything up.

The food is just amazing. I take a bite and feel like my world was melting away. Gosh, I don't know if he drugged this or I just really needed this southern comfort. I take a sip of the wine and the amaziness of food is just added.

"Wow, you really paired off the wine well with the Jambalaya."

"Oui. I've got great taste in food just as women, non?" He smiles broadly at me and I just give him a dead panned stare.

"Right... I think its just good taste in food." I laugh at his sour look as I go and continue eating.

"Chere, you shouldn't say that about yourself."

"Why not? I'm a girl you had a one night stand with only because she had a lapse in judgment because she was high on physical contact." He gave me a weird look but I continued. "I haven't ever been on a date and the only man that has ever asked me, is the one I've given myself away to so embarrassingly for what seemingly is only to get into my pants again. I mean, Peter said you are an awesome guy to go on a date with but seriously what else can I think of this as?" I put my food down for a moment as I try to calm my temper. I'm not mad at Remy, I've given him mixed signals. But, still i am a woman with immense pride and I have ruined it by myself.

"Oui, I can understand that chere. But we did have a conversation for a while before hand and I found the woman I talked to greatly appealing and interesting. Mysterious even and that just made you more sexy. I would have called you back the next day if we had exchanged numbers. You never came back to that club again as well. I have been looking for you. Than I had to go away last month for ...work and I came back only to find you on the first night back into the New York club scene." I stare at him surprised. He wanted to see me again? I couldn't wrap my head around it as he took a sip of his wine.

"Really?"

"Oui. As for the other men not asking you out? I think it's a safe bet that I wont have anyone to fight with for you attention if i asked you to go on dates more often... would I?" Again I was a little baffled.

"More dates?"

"Oui. You seem confused. I did ask you out right away once you said something that was obviously a put off for most men you thought I was like." I felt my cheeks flush at that. He knew I thought of him only as a playboy.

He was right. I was so confused on the idea of a man wanting little old me. No one has ever shown interest. Even Warren when I turned of a better age. We had flirted and chatted a lot after the incident with Magneto but once I became older or even gained my power control he had no interest. Of course, that could have been just wishful thinking for a girl with little power control but a huge crush.

"So... Would you like to exchange numbers? I have a great idea for our next date." I nod without even thinking. No hesitation at all. This man tried to find me. He wanted me more than just sex. Apparently. Of course he is a man so that can't be too far from his mind, but the idea of maybe dating was too appealing.

"Bon."


End file.
